tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kgman04 as "Staci" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
12:04 Kgman04 ac381d85@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.29.133 has joined #commitment 12:04 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Kgman04. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 12:04 Staci. 12:05 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 12:05 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kgman04/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Auditions#Staci 12:05 <@TDIFan13> Thanks. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 12:05 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 12:06 I'd like to play up her gossip-y tendencies more, not to intentionally manipulate anyone, but just to stir the pot. She's also a bit udner the delusion that she's popular and people really want to listen to what she has to say. 12:07 <@TDIFan13> Love that. 12:07 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 12:07 I do not. 12:07 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 12:07 I don't like TERFs but aside from that no one. 12:08 <@TDIFan13> Noted. 12:08 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Staci. Your partner for this scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 12:08 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Heather13 12:08 Kgman04 has changed nick to Staci04 12:08 * Staci04 walks up to Heather. 12:09 Oh my gosh, Heath, you won't BELIEVE this. 12:09 * Heather13 turns around. 12:09 <+Heather13> Huh? 12:09 Guess who I saw writing love notes to Zoey? 12:09 <+Heather13> Alejandro?! 12:09 You said it, not me. 12:09 :/ 12:10 <+Heather13> Wait. 12:10 * Heather13 scoffs. 12:10 <+Heather13> I don't care about that. 12:10 <+Heather13> I mean, it's funny. 12:10 <+Heather13> But it's not like me and Alejandro are... 12:10 Are you suuuuuuuuure? 12:10 There were a lot of hearts. 12:10 He even colored them all in. 12:10 Like, all of them. 12:10 <+Heather13> Ha! 12:10 <+Heather13> That handsome jerk. 12:10 <+Heather13> This is all a strategy. 12:10 <+Heather13> He's just using her for her vote. Duh. 12:11 And he signed it, "Your one and only." 12:11 <+Heather13> He did what?! 12:11 Swearsies! 12:11 Like, I was like, way to go Zoey! 12:11 But then I figured I HAD to tell you. 12:11 Like, that's what sisters do! 12:11 <+Heather13> Sisters? 12:12 <+Heather13> Oh, I get it! 12:12 <+Heather13> You want to team up to take down Alejandro. 12:12 <+Heather13> I am so in. 12:12 Oh, uh... totally! 12:12 Honestly, I'm so smart. Yeah. Def. 12:12 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions